The Friendship Bracelets
by Astrael
Summary: When Minako finds that she has developed a romantic interest in her best friend Usagi, she is thrown into a torrent of conflicting emotions and longing for a love she thinks she'll never have. Sailor Moon AU with Shoujoai content!


Sailor Moon AU

PG-13 for Sexual Content and Shoujo-ai. w00t for ladies lovin'!

Inspired by Confidential Confessions #4 "Forbidden Kiss" by Reiko Momochi

The Friendship Bracelets  
By Astrael

* * *

"Together. We'll be together forever." She whispered to me in the darkened room. The sound of her voice mingled with her heart beating into my left ear. I sighed and was contented, as we curled our fingers tighter together, as if our lives depended on it.  
  
"Forever." I whispered back to her. It was like a security I could say those words. The feeling of her skin against mine and the warmth of the blankets we shared didn't seem real enough at that moment.  
  
I shifted her hand slightly in my grasp, and the sound of our bracelets clicking together caused me to smile, even if it was only a little. On the top of my head, through my hair, I could feel her skin pulling as she smiled as well. They were our bracelets, beaded friendship bracelets bought at an American import store. In the dim light I could almost see the white beads past her shoulder where our hands rested. They were signs of so much to me, a sign of everything. They were a sign of forever.  
  
"Forever..."

* * *

"Minako-chan! Lookit this stuffed animal! Isn't it cute?"  
  
I looked up from my magazine, smiling softly as Usagi held the white rabbit plushy out towards me. I reached out to tug on one of its flopping ears, laughing agreeably.  
  
"It's adorable."  
  
Usagi turned back to the display, still holding the small rabbit in her hands and I continued to look at her for a moment, taking in her expression of sincere consideration as she now observed a dog plush. I caught myself after a moment, and looked back to my magazine, trying to focus on the images of American movie stars. I was blushing, and I could feel the heat in my cheeks so I shook my head a little so stands of hair fell into my eyes.  
  
Several times before then I had caught myself looking at Usagi like that. Taking her in, trying to sketch her into my mind. It seemed like recently I had taken a strange interest in her. Late at night, when I couldn't sleep, I would lay there breathing softly and trying to remember all the times I had talked to Usagi that day, or what she had been wearing or even the fine details of what color her hair ribbons had been.  
  
The change had seemed to come from no where with surprising force, and I felt awkward when I caught myself, but I didn't stop. Everyday, I added another little thing to my mental file on Usagi. Like today. Today she was wearing a new necklace that she had gotten for her birthday. It had a silver chain with a small golden cross that rested just above her collar bone.  
  
"Minako-chan?"  
  
I turned to find Usagi standing right behind me, looking a little concerned.  
  
"Minako-chan?" She repeated with a frown "Are you OK? You didn't answer me!"  
  
"Sorry Usagi-chan... I zoned out for a moment. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yep!" She grinned and displayed once more the small rabbit "I'm getting this one!" She turned and headed for the cashier in the front of the store.  
  
I took longer than necessary to put away the magazine, sitting it on the magazine rack, and then fixing it when it was tilting slightly to the left. She had been so close. I could smell her shampoo and her cologne. I could see the small red spot near her hair line that was a pimple about to make an appearance. I could see the light freckles on her nose. The entire thing seemed like an image that had been formed into perfection. I was shaking slightly with realization of my thoughts, but I wasn't trying to stop them.  
  
It took a few seconds to stop my shuddering, but when it did stop I joined Usagi in line. She had been standing behind a woman with a rather large purchase who had been chatting with the cashier. Now, the woman said her thanks and Usagi stepped up to the counter. She placed the plushy down and took a moment to look at the small jewelry rack that sat on top of the glass display case that displayed the American cigarettes. Usagi spun the rack slowly, stopping suddenly to take off a bracelet set. There were two of them, identical in the shape of the medium sized beads and their creamy white color.  
  
"What are these?" Usagi asked the woman behind the counter. She stopped in the act of ringing us the stuffed rabbit to look at the bracelets in her hand.  
  
"Those are friendship bracelets. They were particularly popular in America a few years back. You'd buy them in sets and give one to a friend. The color of the beads means something about the friendship itself. For example, there are green beads for honesty and respect, and blue beads for support, and red beads for communication and listening. People would choose them to show what they felt it was a strong point in the relationship. Sometimes couples would buy them and make a wish on the bracelet. "  
  
"What does white mean?" I asked, eyeing the bracelets with new interest.  
  
"I believe white means innocence and strength. Would you be interested in buying them?"  
  
Usagi frowned, obviously disappointed. "I don't have enough for both or I would..."  
  
"I'll buy them for you." I had blurted it out before I had time to think. For the briefest moment I thought about how this would take up the last of my week's spending money. Seeing Usagi's smile though was enough to banish the thought and I fished out the money in my jeans pocket and laid it down on the counter.  
  
The cost of both items was rung up and they were placed in a small plastic bag that read 'Western delights'. Usagi left the store with me trailing behind and when we got out into the open sun light of the street she was already fishing through the bag. Pulling out the bracelets she broke the string that held them together with her teeth and then offered one to me.  
  
"Thank you Minako-chan. This can be a sign of our friendship. A sign that we'll be friends forever!"  
  
I took the bracelet and waited till she had put hers on till I slipped mine over my hand. I rotated my arm around so I could look at the beads, and then looked up at Usagi, who was smiling at me. Her own bracelet was resting on the curve where her hand connected to her wrist.  
  
"Forever." I echoed, meaning more in that word than Usagi could imagine.

* * *

Three days later, I sat waiting for Usagi in the back of a small café. I had already been there for a good ten minutes, with my drink resting in front of me. I was gazing at the door in the front of the store with apprehension. Usagi was late; later than normal.  
  
I shifted anxiously in my chair, taking a drink and then looking again in the direction of the door. My hand absently played with the beaded bracelet that was still around my wrist. Though the street was busy the café was almost empty; the only other person other than the employees was a lanky boy bent over a comic book as he inhaled a cup of coffee in the corner.  
  
Outside the sky was gray, rain unquestionable. Had Usagi skipped because she thought it was going to rain? Had she called after I had left? Half of me wanted to go home, check my messages. But the rest of me was afraid of leaving and then Usagi showing up after I'd left.  
  
The gentle pitter-patter of rain on the glass had started, and outside on the street umbrellas started to bloom like flowers. I shifted again and lowered my head into my arms. The table smelt faintly like wood cleaner. I closed my eyes and listened to the rain and the occasional flip of a page from the boy.  
  
I wasn't sure how long I was laying there, draped across the table, before I heard the bell ringing as the café door opened. I looked up through my bangs to see a rain sodden figure coming towards me. As my eyes focused, I sat up and moved from my seat.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" She looked at me with a frown, her bottom lip trembling. Her eyes were red and her cheeks flushed compared to her pale skin. "Usagi- chan, are you OK?"  
  
"I'm cold." She mumbled, her voice shuddering. I took her hand and forced her to sit down in my chair, taking my jacket off and draping it over her shoulders. I then took the seat across from her, waiting for her to say anything.  
  
"Why are you still here?" She asked, looking like she was about to cry. I smiled gently.  
  
"I was waiting for you." It sounded really dumb like that. I'd probably waited at least half an hour. Usagi didn't say anything; she just stared at her hands.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"My mom and I got into a fight..."  
  
I blinked, and opened my mouth. Nothing came out so I closed it again. Usagi's mother seemed genuinely caring for her family, and they didn't get into arguments often. Usagi being this upset was a sign that this fight had been a big one. Usagi's lip was trembling and a few large tears were spilling from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Minako-chan!" She let out a wail, and dropped her head into her arms "I don't know how it got to be such a big fight! It started with my grades, and mom was really stressed, so she yelled a lot and told me I was worthless so I yelled back and she threw a cup at me! I told her she was a bad mother and she yelled at me to get out!"  
  
I was shocked at the story. Usagi sat there and hiccupped into her arms and I was sitting straight with my hands placed in front of me.  
  
The situation was awkward, I didn't know how do comfort her. I was afraid I'd do something too intimate. After a moment, I lifted a hand and ran my nails through her hair. I stroked her hair till she stifled her tears.  
  
"Do you want to spend the night at my house tonight? My parents are gone for the weekend..."  
  
Usagi looked up, tears brimming in her red eyes again. She hiccupped slightly and wiped at her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to be a burden Minako-chan..."  
  
"No burden. It'll be fun! We can do what ever you want. If you're worried about your mom you can call her." I clasped a hand over hers and smiled gently. Usagi smiled back with equal softness.  
  
Squeezing her hand I got up and went to the counter to pay for my drink, returning to the booth afterwards. Usagi was leaned up against the table, my jacket in her arms. She held it out as I approached.  
  
"You can wear it Minako-chan. I'm already wet; I don't want us both to catch colds."  
  
"You wear it Usagi-chan. You're lips are blue."  
  
Usagi looked defiant for only a moment, before she finally pulled the jacket back on with a humbled expression. I took her hand with no further thought of it and lead her out of the café and onto the street, into the mass of people traveling along the sidewalk.  
  
The rain was cold on my skin, and I was sure Usagi was going numb so I rushed our way between the bulk of the business men and tourists towards my apartment. She held into my hand with a tight grip that cut the circulation to my fingers, but I didn't mind. We crossed a street and then another. Finally we got the complex where I lived with my parents and we started to climb the stairs. Usagi didn't let go of my hand until we got to my floor I had to unlock the door.  
  
I let her in first, shutting the door behind me. Usagi removed her shoes and set them side by side. She then stepped up into the living room and stood in the center of the open space looking awkward. With a comforting smile at her I removed my own shoes and left them sprawled in the genkan.  
  
"I'll set you up a bath Usagi. You can warm up while I cook us something to eat. Lemme get you a towel."  
  
I went into the hall that lead to the bedrooms and bathroom and got a towel out of a closet. Returning to the living room I tossed the towel to Usagi, but missed by about a foot. I apologized hastily and then slinked away to draw her bath.  
  
I took my time in our bathroom, drawing the water to the right temperature and setting out towels for Usagi. I then returned to the den. Usagi was still standing there, this time between the couch and the coffee table, looking out the window at the rain with the towel wrapped around her shoulders. My jacket sat in a pile on the floor.  
  
"Usagi-chan? Are you OK?"  
  
"Yea...no. I will be."  
  
I bit my lower lip. She looked so uncomfortable standing there, which was weird since she'd been at my house many times before. Had she picked up on something? Was I being too familiar?  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at her Minako-chan.." Usagi murmured, her voice seemed quieter that the silence that buzzed in my ears. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been tolding.  
  
"You can apologize to her soon Usagi-chan. Now you need to warm up. Your bath's ready."  
  
Usagi tried to subtly wipe at her eyes and then she walked off to the bathroom with her head bowed. She stopped for a moment to look up and smile briefly at me before she continued to the soak waiting her.  
  
After I heard the door click and lock I went to retrieve my jacket from its heap on the floor and then went to my own room. Draping the jacket over a chair I stripped down to my bra and panties, depositing the rest of my wet clothes in a corner. Scratching my side I went to the dresser and open the drawers, rummaging around through my clothes and pulling out a tank top the color of an orange creamcicle and black pajama pants.  
  
I pulled the pants on first, and then started to pull the tank top over my head, but stopping half way there. I inhaled sharply and stood there with my arms tangled in the shirt and sticking out the top in odd angles and my face covered by the pale orange fabric.  
  
Usagi was spending the night in my house. Alone. Just the two of us. My heart was suddenlt beating in my ears like a drum with a dangerous tempo. I felt cold and hot all at once, and suddenly afraid. I knew that somewhere deep down in my heart I was excited she was there, but I was also afraid. Afraid of what would happen if I let this excitement overtake me.  
  
It seemed like everything around me had been whispering that how I felt was wrong. The smiling man and woman on television, an add in a magazine that said "Perfect evening, perfect couple" as a man and woman took hands, the song on the radio where a singer sung about her "dream boy." Everything seemed to call out 'what you're feeling is wrong'. But I still couldn't understand it...how could something that felt so pure when it overtook me be so wrong?  
  
My hands were shaking as I finished pulling the tank top over my head and smoothed it against my skin. For a moment I didn't move, just stared at my hands still resting on my stomach where they had smoothed the fabric, trembling almost unnoticeably. Then I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. When I opened my eyes my hands were still despite them still beating in my ears.  
  
"Minako-chan?" I turned, started at Usagi's sudden appearance behind me. She was standing in the doorway, wet hair clinging to her and her cheeks flushed from the warmth of the bath. She adjusted her towel a little, frowning at the fabric.  
  
"Minako-chan. Do you have something I could wear?" I gulped and nodded, turning towards the dresser and pulling out another pair of loose pajama pants and a yellow shirt. Usagi took them and then went back to the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind her.  
  
At a loss of what to do I went to the kitchen and searched through cabinets looking for something appetizing. I wanted something warm. In one cabinet I found Hot Cocoa that my mom had ordered from England. I remembered Usagi enjoying it the one time Mom had made it for us so I took the tin out of the cabinet and started to boil water in a tea pot already half full.  
  
When Usagi finally came out of the bathroom the water in the tea pot had come to a boil. She stood at the edge of the counter as she gathered her hair for a pony tail and I poured the water into the two mugs I'd gotten out and started to mix the cocoa into them. When the drink was a rich brown I pushed one of the cups towards Usagi.  
  
"Let's watch a movie." I told her with a smile, as she inspected the cup. Usagi looked at me and look unbearably depressed for the briefest moment. Then she smiled and agreed with a nod as she lifted the cup of cocoa to her lips and took a mouthful.  
  
The two of us ended up choosing a gangster movie that had recently come out. As I set the movie up Usagi curled up on my couch wrapped in a blanket and nursed her mug of cocoa. When I returned to my seat she took some of the blanket and draped it over my legs and feet. I was blushing furiously and mentally thanked the darkness of closed shades and the still-rainy sky. The movie started with the opening music loud above the already sounding guns.  
  
I'd already seen the movie so after retrieving my mug of cocoa from the coffee table I nonchalantly turned my attention to Usagi. The blues and greens from the television made her skin pallid and strands of her still wet hair clung to her face the curves of her neck. Her lips were open slightly and looked soft and inviting in the darkness. I entertained the fantasies of touching my own lips to hers till Usagi caught me looking and I turned away in a rush. Even after I had turned my attention to the movie I could feel her eyes on me, her face painted with unease.  
  
For a while I stared at the television screen without really seeing the characters. The sounds and actions on the display seemed distant and I focused my attention on the warmth of the blanket we were sharing and my own guilty feelings. My shame kept me in line.  
  
As I sat there feeling in the wrong I felt a weight settle on my shoulder. At that instant my entire body stiffened and my heart seemed to fight to break out of my chest. Turning my head Usagi filled my vision, asleep and leaning against my shoulder. It was as if everything I had dreamed was happening, even if she didn't realize the feelings that bubbled in my heart at the contact.  
  
I took the empty mug from Usagi's loosely clasped hands and placed both our cups on the coffee table, and then shifted my arm out from beneath Usagi, embracing her and holding her head steady. Like a child, I leaned her back onto the couch, settling her torso against the cushions. Afterwards I put her feet up on the couch and turned off the television.  
  
The room was suddenly quiet with exception to our breathing and the ever steady rain tapping its fingers on the windows. Against my better judgment I went to the side of the couch and knelt in front of Usagi. I watched her face, taking her in and as close as I dared. My attention darted around her face, her shut eyes and delicate nose, down her neck to the slopes of her shoulders and rise of her breasts. Guilt burning on my cheeks I returned my attention to less forbidden areas, focusing on her lips.  
  
I was sure times before that evening I'd thought of the pleasure I was sure kissing her would bring me. Her lips seemed so perfect, lush and rosy with the right amount of curve and fullness. I could feel a thorn twisting within me as I watched her sleep. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to share my emotions and to hold her hand and embrace her. I wanted to open my mind to her and share my love. I wanted her to touch me, and wanted to stand naked before her and see my passion reflected in her eyes.  
  
It seemed a horrible place to be stuck in. I felt sin with these thoughts, and yet they seemed beautiful. Like watching a fire as it burnt a house to the ground. I could feel my own childhood ethics going up in flame as I watched Usagi, and I realized I would face it all to be with this girl. Society, family, friends; I'd face all odds to be with her forever.  
  
But this was reality, and I knew that love wasn't always returned. It hurt to think this about her and realize at the same instant she'd never return these emotions. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. She would never love me...  
  
With a noise between a strangled sob and a sigh I leaned forward, hovering above her face. Lowered my lips to hers I pressed them onto her flesh with the caution someone would use with something that was easily broken. Two tears fell onto her face, like liquid diamonds that followed the curves of her cheeks and disappeared into the fabric of the couch.  
  
Closing my eyes I held my breath, savoring this moment, pleading that time stop. But it didn't, and I stayed till my lungs burned and my head swam. Suddenly I was falling. I didn't realize it until seconds later as I hit the edge of the coffee table and fell awkwardly onto my arm that it had been because Usagi had pushed me away.  
  
She was sitting up now, tangled in the blanket and looking at me in the darkness with wide eyes and a look of antipathy. I stared at her and she stared back and nothing was said. She then stood up and tore the blanket away from her and tossed it at my head, dashing for the door. At the genkan she paused for the briefest moment to jam her feet into her shoes and then she threw open the door and ran out.  
  
I was numb. The world wall falling around me, and I could only feel the pain of my side. Then I was pushing myself up off the floor, using the couch for balance.  
  
"USAGI!" I tumbled across the room and out onto the terrace, leaning over the rail and watching her descend the stairs.  
  
"USAGI!" I turned back to the apartment and forced my feet into my shoes and slammed the door behind me, following her path down the metal stairs of the apartment building and into the rain. The sidewalk was far from busy, most people ducked into shops or safe at home. I could see her lean frame as she dashed along the pavement, never looking back.  
  
I ran after her, the only though in my mind to catch Usagi and make her understand. The rain was cold and I was instantly sodden. Droplets fell into my eyes and my clothes clung to me. She was always in front of me, and always just out of my reach as we dashed across town. Soon the grassy slopes of a park came into view. Usagi cut into it, through the gates and I was close enough to her to hear her breathing.  
  
"USAGI, STOP!" I reached out in vain, grasping for her shirt, her shoulder, even her hair if I had to. But my fingers only closed around the bracelet on her wrist. The white beaded friendship bracelet I'd bought for us only days before. The elastic snapped and the beads went flying, falling to the ground into the grass. If Usagi hadn't slowed down at that exact moment I would have never stopped her. As I grabbed onto the collar of her shirt we tripped into the grass together.  
  
I landed sprawled across Usagi's legs and she was on her back. The sudden stop made my lungs burn and I could feel Usagi shaking under me from exhaustion. I stared at the sky, at the never-ending fall of rain until Usagi pulled her legs out from under me and crawled a few feet away to bury her face in her hands as I remained sprawled in the grass, wishing I could disappear. I could hear her sobs and I wanted nothing more that to die, because I knew she was crying about what I had done and I felt this was inexcusable.  
  
"Usagi..." I murmured to the sky.  
  
"No!" she bawled back "Don't say anything. Don't say anything at all..."  
  
I shifted and pulled myself into a kneeling position in front of Usagi, forcing myself to watch her, refusing to look away.  
  
"Usagi..." I didn't know what to say. I closed my eyes, and then looked at her. I took her in like I had so many times before. But this time it was tinged with a sadness I had never felt before. I was naïve enough to think that the pain I felt then was my heart breaking.  
  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Her face was once again a portrait of fear and disgust. "A girl shouldn't look at another girl that way." She said it with such conviction, and yet in her eyes, she looked afraid and as confused as I felt.  
  
"But...Usagi...I'm in...love with you." It sounded so story-book, so cliché. But there was no other way to say it. No other way to explain. Saying it aloud was so bittersweet I could have cried.  
  
Usagi frowned and looked away, exhaling slowly. She looked like she wanted to say something. "You shouldn't say that. No one would accept it. No one would accept us." I looked imploringly at her face, but she said nothing more. 'Us'? What did she mean by 'Us'?  
  
"Usagi...I..."  
  
"No Minako...don't say anything...just...just go away."  
  
I stared at her for a moment more, and she refused to meet my eyes. I was crying, and the tears were hot against my almost numb cheeks. If she was crying too the rain was cleverly disguising it. Pushing myself to my feet I stood above her for the briefest moment. She was beautiful still, sitting in the rain-drenched grass and surrounded by the beads of her broken bracelet.  
  
I turned away then so she couldn't see my face contort to hold back a sob. I stood for a moment with my shoulders hunched and then walked away. My steps seemed so sure of themselves. But the moment I turned a corner and was out of sight I ducked into an alley and buried my face in my hands and moaned. Her face, distorted with contempt, was a sharp image on the back of my eyelids.  
  
When I had nothing left but exhaustion in me I left the alley and walked home slowly in the rain. The streets were eerily empty, though each bar I passed was loud and crowded and when I reached my apartment building the lights in most of the complex was empty. I climbed the stairs to my floor and entered my apartment.  
  
With little effort I took off my shoes and left them once again sprawled on the genkan. The temperature of the apartment made me realize how incredibly cold I was. Once I was inside my room I stripped down to my skin and wrapped myself in the blanket on the top of my bed and then crawled under the comforter, resting my head on the pillow and sighing.  
  
There were no lights to turn off, and I cared so little about the door being unlocked; I just lay there. At some point I slipped the beaded bracelet off my wrist and held it in my hand. When the first grey light of dawn was creeping through the shades I finally fell asleep only to be haunted by a dream where I was searching for something that couldn't be found.

* * *

When I woke up it was dark again. Still wrapped in the blanket and the comforter I was disoriented and the room blurred in and out of focus. Only when I could see from the digits on the clock that I'd slept the entire day away did I remember what had happened the evening before. Despite the warm apartment and blankets I felt deathly cold again. The beaded bracelet was still clasped in my hand.  
  
I shifted and sighed, burying my face in my pillow and bringing the bracelet to my face. When I uncurled my fingers I touched the pale beads to my lips and then dropped them on the floor, falling asleep again only minutes later.  
  
I must have only been asleep for half an hour more when I woke up. I jumped at the sight of a darker shadow than the rest above me, until I connected the face. It only helped to make me cold again to see Usagi so close above me.  
  
"Minako." She whispered. Her face was pleading, and sad. I could only stare feeling helplessly confused. "Minako...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She knelt down at the side of my bed, gazing at me, waiting for me to say something. When I was silent she continued on.  
  
"I was wrong to run Minako. I was scared, and shocked. I never thought this would ever happen." She ran a hand over her face and looked away. What she was saying was obviously difficult for her and for a moment she looked like a parachuter about to make the jump.  
  
"Minako, what you said scared me, because I never though that I would hear you saying that you loved me. I was afraid for so long of my feelings and when you said what I had always wanted you to say...and when you kissed me, well, all these feelings I'd deemed unnatural crept back up. I was scared. But after you left, I was even more terrified that before. I thought that as you walked away I'd lost you."  
  
She waited, and I stared. The silence buzzed in my ears. Finally I took a breath. "Are you saying that you are in love with me?" My hands were unnaturally cold, and I was shaking under the pile of blankets. Usagi looked me in the eye and I was lost in pools of a pale beautiful blue.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Once again silence took over. It was deafening and I wanted to scream. I understood so much of what she said, and yet was still upset.  
  
"Why are you so upset about this?" I asked her finally, my expression beseeching. "Why are you afraid?"  
  
"No one will accept this. We'll be shunned. Maybe hazed or killed. I don't want that for either of us Minako."  
  
"You say you love me?" I asked somewhat bitterly. I wanted to cry but no tears would come. "How can you prove that after what you said last night?!"  
  
Usagi looked hurt, but understanding. She looked away and then looked back at me. "I want to...kiss you." I blinked and she leaned forward. Her lips slid onto mine easily. It was different from the kiss the evening before, not quite so secret, and it seemed that all my anger washed away. After a moment I kissed her back.  
  
Our kisses were childish at first, just pressing our lips to one another's, but then I opened my mouth to her and our tongues swirled around one another. She lifted her hands to my face and trailed her fingers along my cheeks and through my hair, most of her body on top of me since I was still lying down. She pulled away suddenly and our faces were so close our noses almost touched. I could feel her breath on my face.  
  
"I'm sorry about everything." She whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry too." I reached out of the blanket and pulled her towards me, embracing her. It was so unreal. I was afraid of waking up.  
  
"Let me lay with you." Usagi whispered in my ear. I swallowed nervously, and turned to look at her. She was gazing at me with total seriousness.  
  
"What will we do?" I asked. I wanted Usagi; heaven knows it but was afraid of being too quick. Usagi smiled gently.  
  
"Just lay there. I just want to feel you against me."  
  
I licked my lips and nodded, watching as she got off of me and started to take of her shirt and skirt, stripping through her layers till she was a figure of bared creamy skin. At the edge of the bed she paused and picked up my bracelet off the floor, taking my hand in hers and slipping the bracelet on once more. I squirmed to the side. Slipping under the blankets she pulled me to her and my head came to a resting point on her breast, right below her chin.  
  
Once my nervousness was gone the feeling of her skin against mine was amazing. It was like I'd dreamed and so much better. I was euphoric and skeptical and giddy. At that moment, I didn't care what the future held. The world could end tomorrow and I could feel contented at sharing Usagi's love for one night.  
  
"Look at this." She whispered. In the darkness she displayed her wrist. Draped there was a bracelet of white beads strung on thread. "I picked up every single bead I could find. These are our bracelets Minako. They are a symbol of our relationship, like the sales woman said. They are a sign of that promise of forever." Usagi took my hand in her own and our fingers laced together.  
  
"Together. We'll be together forever." She whispered to me in the darkened room. The sound of her voice mingled with her heart beating into my left ear. I sighed and was contented, as we curled our fingers tighter together, as if our lives depended on it.  
  
"Forever." I whispered back to her. It was like a security I could say those words. The feeling of her skin against mine and the warmth of the blankets we shared didn't seem real enough at that moment.  
  
I shifted her hand slightly in my grasp, and the sound of our bracelets clicking together caused me to smile, even if it was only a little. On the top of my head, through my hair, I could feel her skin pulling as she smiled as well. They were our bracelets, beaded friendship bracelets bought at an American import store. In the dim light I could almost see the white beads past her shoulder where our hands rested. They were signs of so much to me, a sign of everything. They were a sign of forever.  
  
"Forever..."

* * *

Authors Final Words:  
  
I have wanted to write this story for so long and I'm unbelievably happy that it is done. I didn't want to make it a multi-chaptered fan fic so I kept the plot cut down pretty short. I wish that I could have gotten the time to make this a more complex story, but this was more just a short break-fic so to say when I got writers block while working on Bitter Reunions and The Power of Will. There will be no longer version, and no plans for a sequel. R&R always appreciated as well as Constructive Criticism. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
